


When I met you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gangs, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Max is vet, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Max, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Vet, club, clubs, pricefield, yes now it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine is lonely but with her two best friend her life is not boring.. Kate Marsh and Warren Grahman one nigh in the club she saw girl... do they meet again???





	When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah.. I noticed that I have all my stories that Chloe and Max actallly know each others, and I want to write one story where they don`t.. I know I started fell in love, but now is this..
> 
> and each chapter is coming every Saturday

Maxine Caulfield was lonely woman when begomes her love life, but she missed be loved.

But with her two besties and work buds  she had not boring day.

Now they were working, it was busy day in the clinikc.

"Warren.... how many times I have to say to you... don`t EAT my food!"

It wasen`t me, it was Ellie" Warren replied.

"Oh no you don`t blame injured dog about this..." I tried to be "mad" but my mouht betraydet me and I chuckled.

"Hah I knew it!" Warren replied with giggle.

"Shut up!"

"work you two" Kate yelled from her desk"

"Always!"

_(they are dork, but still my two best friend)_

* * *

(short I know.. buuut..."


End file.
